


"Be my Princess Peach to my Mario?"

by yumikou



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gaming!AU, I'M SO DUMB LMAO, post-reveal adrienette, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikou/pseuds/yumikou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaming!AU, in which post-reveal adrienette play Super Smash Brothers, Marinette finally uses the "f-word", and Adrien is a dork.  This is a super short drabble, something I wrote up very quickly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Be my Princess Peach to my Mario?"

“Pikachu is a _mouse_ , though,” Marinette sighs, “and, you’re–technically–a cat. So how does that work?”

“Just go with it! It’ll be fine, I think–probably.” Adrien nudges her side. “Unless,” he pauses and sends her a snide grin, “I can always play as Mario, too…?”

Marinette wrinkles her nose at the suggestion, “Why Mario, of all characters?” 

“Because then, you can be Princess Peach, and I can be Mario–y’know, since you’re my princess and everything,” his grin never falters as he leans closely to Marinette’s face.

Marienette lets out a long groan and plants a hand on his cheek as she pushes him away, “God, you’re such a fucking dork, Adrien,” and buries her blushing face in her hands.

 

 

Bonus: Mari has a red 3DS, and Adrien has a light green one. They went console shopping together. *cue Adrien, very excitedly, waving the SSB game in Mari’s face asking her if they can get it and play together

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my skype friends who helped me come up with this idea! come find me on [tumblr](http://yumikou.tumblr.com/)! Here's the original tumblr [post](http://yumi-writes.tumblr.com/post/137775810859/au-in-which-post-reveal-adrienette-play-super).


End file.
